


[兔龙]你思故我在

by Kyou (qianbaidu)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, 兔龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianbaidu/pseuds/Kyou
Summary: 花吐症非常狗血玛丽苏ooc致歉
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 7





	[兔龙]你思故我在

一 

3号仓库的卫生间传来冲水声，桐生战兔从里边出来，走到自己的办公桌一屁股坐下，平复自己的呼吸。之后用不住颤抖的手在电脑私密文件敲下一行字： 

“第五天，4:55，吐出完整樱花花苞” 

最悪だ。 

他拿手盖住自己的眼睛。自从五天前第一次莫名其妙的咳嗽并吐出一片花瓣，他的情况就越来越糟。从刚开始的吐出花瓣到喉咙痛，再到今天开始吐出完整的花苞——是不合时节的樱花。 

天才物理学家对于这种无法用物理解释的现象采取了最普通的对待方法——上网搜索。得到的结论居然是只有亲吻暗恋的人才会治好，这种少女漫里才会出现的东西也太犯规了。 

暗恋的人吗？想到这他自嘲地笑了笑，那个笨蛋。 

“战兔，我回来了！” 

门被推开，桐生战兔马上点了保存关了电脑，站起来对着进来的人说回了一句，“欢迎回家。”

万丈龙我看了他一眼，把带回来的东西放在角落，进了卫生间。 

看着自己的室友兼搭档进了卫生间，他一下子脱力瘫在椅子上，这件事绝对不能让其他人知道，尤其是万丈。 

万丈龙我从卫生间出来，走到他面前，“我刚刚在路上遇到一海，他说要我们到咖啡店去，好像是他跟美空在一起了要庆祝一下。” 

“哈？”他吓了一跳，又想了想，“他还真厉害啊，真的追到美空了。”他兴奋地站起来，“好，那我们走吧！”追完拿起衣服就往外走。 

“战兔，”万丈叫住他，脸色有点奇怪，“你没事吧？” 

糟糕。桐生战兔心里“咯噔”一下，故作镇定走到他面前，摸了摸他的额头，“没发烧啊，怎么开始说胡话了？” 

万丈打掉他的手，“喂，我才没发烧，我是认真的！”他觉得自己的反应有些过火，深吸了口气让自己冷静下来。 

“我有听到你咳嗽什么的，你没事吧？” 

“啊，那个啊，只是简单的感冒，毕竟傻瓜是不会感冒的，对吧。”他嘴角带着笑，说完就转身走了。留下万丈在原地点点头，“啊，原来只是感冒啊……喂！等下，你说谁是傻瓜啊！” 

桐生战兔本以为自己可以忍住不在众人面前露出什么痕迹，但是当熟悉的刺痛感，喉咙无法忍耐的痒意出现时，他只能选择狂奔进咖啡店的卫生间，锁上门，开始不住的咳嗽和干呕。水池里是带着水汽的半开的樱花，他看着镜子里眼圈泛红带着眼泪的自己无奈地笑笑，也许什么时候花开了自己就要死了吧。 

他洗了把脸，用毛巾擦干脸上的痕迹，才打开从刚才开始就嘭嘭作响的门。 

门一开万丈龙我就冲进来扶住他的肩膀，“喂，你到底怎么回事啊战兔！普通感冒会这样吗？你当我是傻瓜吗……” 

“啊啊烦死了！”他打断面前这个人的话，发出的声音还带着沙哑，咽了下口水缓解刺痛，“重感冒这样咳也是很正常的吧。”万丈的关心让他的心被刺了一下，流出的血填满心中的空隙，既难过又心酸。 他怕自己再呆下去会露出什么端倪，推开人逃走了。 

回到客厅，原本聚在一起不知道在讨论什么的四个人看见他骤然安静。他依次扫过四个人，每个人脸上都是担忧之类的表情。

终于，美空站出来，“战兔，你没事吧？” 

他熟练地露出微笑，摇摇头，“你们这是怎么了，一个个的，都这么关心我吗？” 

“战兔……” 

“我完全没事，”他打断想要开口的美空，“啊啊我知道了，一定是那个笨蛋又说了什么吧，我就是小感冒而已啊，我们继续吧。” 

众人犹犹豫豫，还是选择相信了他，最后又热闹起来。只是万丈龙我一直没回来。 

因为终于和偶像在一起的猿渡一海非常开心，喝了很多酒获得了留宿的机会，纱羽扛着同样喝醉了的幻德，拦了辆出租车把人塞进车里，说了再见就离开了。 

美空忙着照顾新进男友猿渡一海，桐生战兔老实坐在吧台前，不住地看时间，终于到了不得不离开的时候。 

“那个，美空，万丈那个笨蛋还没回来，如果他回来了你打给我。” 

“战兔，”美空叫住马上离开的人，“万丈他只是担心你，”看到那人停下脚步她继续说，“每次万丈来店里帮忙总是提起你，最近他也一直在问感冒咳嗽很严重怎么办。” 

“……那家伙，就是个笨蛋。” 

“说的也对，但是战兔不是笨蛋吧，你打算什么时候跟他说出你的心情呢？” 

二 

桐生战兔老远就看见仓库的灯亮着，心里有不满却也放下了一直悬着的心。 

“我回来了。” 

没听到答复，他往前走了几步才发现床上那个隆起的鼓包，虽然气得直接离开咖啡馆没告诉他，却也乖乖给他留出了床的位置。 

什么嘛，让别人白白担心还等了他好久结果自己回来睡觉了。 

他走进卫生间，收拾了下自己就躺下了，关了灯，悄声说了句“晚安”。 

还没等到睡着，熟悉的感觉又来了，比上次还严重，他甚至觉得有些窒息。在尽量不吵到万丈的情况下他跌跌撞撞跑进卫生间，伴着鲜血吐出花瓣。他洗了把脸，看着镜子里的自己，脸色苍白嘴唇却异常红润。他无力的滑坐在地上，计算这样下去自己还有多长时间。大概明天就是极限了吧。 

他站起来推开门，门外站着本该熟睡的他的搭档。那一瞬间他想了很多理由来解释为什么病情会越来越重，只是那人很冷静，什么也没问，越过他走进卫生间，在水池在地上找什么东西。 

终于，他手里捏着一篇残留的花瓣，举到桐生战兔眼前，用毫无感情带着冷意的口吻问他，“你要不要解释下这是什么。” 

桐生战兔惊讶于万丈居然能发现这些，但他想不出要用什么借口来解释突然出现在卫生间的花瓣，所谓一个谎言要用千百个谎言来圆。他慢慢垂下头一言不发。 

“可能我是个笨蛋，但每次你咳嗽之后我都能找到花瓣就说明这两者间还是有联系的吧。” 

“为什么颜色会越来越深，为什么你的病越来越重。” 

“感冒什么的都是骗人的吧！” 

“你还要瞒我多久，这种性命攸关的问题你还打算自己一个人扛着吗！” 

万丈龙我越来越激动，眼睛红通通，揪着桐生战兔的衣领强迫他看着他。桐生战兔垂下的手紧紧攥住手边的布料，不敢抬头，他感觉万丈慢慢卸了力气，松开手，轻声说了一句话。 

“为什么你不能多依靠我一点呢？”说完他越过桐生战兔，跑了出去。 

桐生战兔下意识想叫住他，但饱受摧残的喉咙发出的声音有限，他想追却一个脱力倒在地上，眼睁睁看着那人跑出去。 

最悪だ 

他靠着门坐起来，那时被刺痛的心脏现在像被人掏了个空，里边空空荡荡，却坠着疼。拯救世界的英雄第一次体会到无力感。也许不是心脏，是喉咙太痛的错觉。 

时间像静止了一样，他不知道在地上坐了多久，直到远处放在床头的手机发出短信提示音他才站起来慢慢走过去。 

是美空发来的消息——万丈在我这。他怎么穿着睡衣？你们怎么了？ 

我们怎么了？桐生战兔想了下今天晚上发生的事，即使他自诩天才物理学家，熟知各种公式理论也搞不清为什么事情会发展成这样。他只能回给美空一句“万丈就拜托你了”，随后放下手机，不再管不停闪烁的屏幕。 

美空没有得到想要的答案，万丈龙我现在的状态她也不敢问——整个人一言不发，抱着双腿坐在椅子上，像无家可归无路可走的孩子，眼圈一片红，是哭过了吧？ 

她只能求助纱羽，告知她现在的情况，并让她明天到店里来看看该怎么办。 

纱羽到店里的时候，万丈保持着那个姿势，靠着窗，看向窗外。她跟美空交换了个眼神，走到万丈身边，“万丈跟战兔吵架了吗？” 

听到战兔的名字他终于有了反应，看了纱羽一眼又靠了回去，“如果，我是说如果，你有个很要好的朋友有些事瞒着你，纱羽会怎么想呢？” 

“诶？战兔瞒着你做了什么？” 

“不是我！是我的朋友，对！就是我朋友！你会怎么想呢？” 

纱羽仔细想了想，她并不清楚两人间发生了什么，于是采取了最稳妥的回答，“即使是很要好的朋友也会有不想让别人知道的事吧？这个应该可以理解吧？” 

“哈？”万丈表示不能理解，“他们的关系是非常好特别好的那种！” 

“不不不，每个人都有秘密或者不想让别人知道的事，这个跟关系好不好没关系吧？” 

她说有道理，万丈想，但就是哪里不对，但是哪里不对他也说不清，他努力组织语言来表达自己的想法，终于—— 

“那，如果幻德瞒着纱羽你去医院你会无动于衷一点都不急吗！” 

纱羽有被震惊到，“原来万丈跟战兔的关系已经是我跟幻德桑的关系这样了吗？” 

万丈没有察觉到自己举的例子有多不恰当，只是又想了一下，发现这确实是自己想表达的意思，就点了点头。

“骗人的吧，战兔真的跟你表白了！”美空没有参与前边的讨论，她端着几杯咖啡，递给两人，只听到了最后纱羽的疑问，看见万丈点了点头。 

此时万丈还是没能理解自己举的例子有多不合适，反而整个人震惊于美空所说的“战兔真的跟你表白了”这件事。什么意思？那家伙原来一直喜欢自己吗？ 

万丈久久不吭声，纱羽试探性地问：“话说去医院是什么意思？战兔他真的病得很严重嘛？” 

万丈回过神，眉头皱起，抿抿嘴，“其实我也不知道战兔到底怎么了，但是很奇怪，他咳嗽的越来越重，每次都会咳出花瓣，他自己说没关系可是身体却越来越虚弱。” 

“啊！”纱羽惊呼一声，拿出随身携带的笔记本开始翻找，翻到其中一页，递给万丈，“大概是最近城市中流行的怪病。” 

“怪病？”万丈草草看了两眼，又递了回去。 

“是的，”纱羽接过笔记本，开始详细解说，“最初只是会咳出稀碎花瓣，后来病情加重就会咯血还有完整的花苞。” 

“那治愈方法呢？” 

“这个……”纱羽面带难色，和美空对视一眼，“这个需要暗恋之人的亲吻才能治好。” 

“至于战兔他喜欢谁，万丈现在应该清楚了吧？” 

四 

桐生战兔一步一步走到床边，靠着床坐在地板上，拿起手机，上边显示的最新一条消息是万丈发来的，让他在家里等他。 

只凭这短短的一句话，他没办法推测万丈是用什么心情发出这条消息，也不清楚接下来要发生什么，只是随着太阳一点一点升起，他也越来越无力，连呼吸都变得艰难。 

就像施了魔法的辛德瑞拉到了十二点必须回家，到了今晚十二点他也要消失了吧。他想。 

他慢慢闭上眼睛，感受自己感官逐渐变迟钝，企图用睡眠来短暂逃避身体的痛苦，在他彻底陷入睡眠前，仓库的门似乎被人推开，还有一阵脚步声，最后他听见有人喊自己的名字，最后的感知是唇上的触感，既温暖又柔软。 

他猛然睁开眼睛，近在咫尺的是万丈龙我清秀的面容。此时那双平日里有神的眼睛紧闭，脸上似乎染了红，他们双唇紧贴在一起。 

他用了最大力气推开万丈，却也只是把人从身边推开，“你在干什么啊……诶？骗人的吧！”他责怪的话语转了个弯变成了对自己情况好转的惊叹，他抬头看向万丈，被推开的人没有生气，反而藏着些许期待和忐忑，看见他看过来，眼中藏不住的关心涌了出来，“怎么样？感觉好些没？” 

是这样啊，他心里燃起的小火苗没等他自己扑灭就没了光亮，这家伙一定是从美空那里知道的吧，我喜欢他这件事。 

桐生战兔的第一段恋情没能自己说出口亲自告白就结束了，他深吸了口气，自以为完美没有漏洞对万丈龙我笑了笑，“完全好了。” 

他看见万丈原本不安的脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，接着说道，“我昨天已经拜托一海帮我们找住的地方，我们还是分开住比较好。” 

“诶？为什么？”

他转过身，假装忙碌地收拾实验器材，“什么为什么，不管怎么想都应该这样吧？你跟由衣小姐已经交往了，人家以后肯定要留宿总不能要……好疼！” 

他被打了，很重的一拳。他从地上坐起，捂着脸不可思议地看着刚打了他浑身散发着怒气的人。 

万丈龙我走到他身边，揪着他的衣领，“你在胡说什么啊！什么交往什么留宿，我们之间根本没关系！虽然她确实说过喜欢我，可我已经拒绝了！”原本暴怒的人突然软了下来，跌坐在地上，整个人散发着一股忧伤无奈的气息，“你为什么不肯把自己的心里话说出来呢？这么严重的病不告诉别人，你喜欢我也不告诉我，你不说我怎么会知道呢？” 

“……因为你之前喜欢过女生没错吧？”桐生战兔笑了一声，“之前有过女朋友的人再怎么想也不会喜欢上男生吧，每天每天看你在我身边我都会产生错觉‘啊，这个笨蛋是不是也稍微喜欢我一点呢？’想说又不敢说，万一说了你讨厌我岂不是连朋友都做不了？”他站起身，看着依然坐在地上的万丈，“总之还是谢谢你了，我会尽快安排好房子的事的。” 

他走出几步听见身后传来万丈的声音，“你说了这么多也听听我说的吧。” 

万丈龙我站起来，“就像你说的，我是个笨蛋，笨蛋的话就分不清喜欢的是男生还是女生，只知道自己喜欢的是谁，”他看着他的眼睛，“说到底我喜欢的也不是性别，而是活生生的人。” 

桐生战兔看着那人朝自己走过来，脸上泛起红色，看他嘴唇动了动，听见了他说的话。 

“你知道的，兔子和龙是最佳搭配，我和你应该也是吧。” 

什么嘛，这算告白吗？桐生战兔没忍住笑了出来，他看见恼羞成怒的人气冲冲朝他走过来，整张脸红得像煮熟了的虾。他张开双臂接住那个人把他紧紧抱在怀里，在他颈间深吸了口气——是他们共用的沐浴液的味道。 

“我知道了，既然你没人要我就勉为其难收下了。” 

在怀里的人挣扎跑开前，他凑到他耳边。 

“我喜欢你，万丈。” 

然后他收获了一个拥抱和一句轻轻的“我也是”。 


End file.
